Heretofore, safety footwear have been designed in the form of a sock which includes a pattern of flexible material applied to the bottom side of the sock. The purpose of the flexible material is to restrict slippage as the wearer stands or walks upon a floor. These types of socks may be used by medical patients, yoga participants, or people relaxing at home.
While the patterned, flexible material provides increased traction, such may still result in foot slippage upon the underlying floor. Furthermore, these types of stockings are not designed to be worn in a shower or other type of wet environment.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for safety foot wear that provides a better slip resistance and that may be worn in a wet environment. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.